


Kiss Me (Like You Wanna Be Loved)

by juliaseriesaddict



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Cuddles, Dinner, Dinner Date, Fluff, Romance, Singing Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliaseriesaddict/pseuds/juliaseriesaddict
Summary: It’s Wednesday, Carlos is off shift and he’s at his and TK’s place cooking dinner. TK will be home in about 3 hours after his 24 hours shift ends.Carlos and TK have been dating for 2 years now, and that’s why he’s cooking his abuela’s tamales, to celebrate that with a nice dinner, nothing too fancy, then cuddles and Netflix and after that… who knows. Carlos chuckles just at the thought of spending the night with the man he’s in love with.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Kiss Me (Like You Wanna Be Loved)

It’s Wednesday, Carlos is off shift and he’s at his and TK’s place cooking dinner. TK will be home in about 3 hours after his 24 hours shift ends.

Carlos and TK have been dating for 2 years now, and that’s why he’s cooking his abuela’s tamales, to celebrate that with a nice dinner, nothing too fancy, then cuddles and Netflix and after that… who knows. Carlos chuckles just at the thought of spending the night with the man he’s in love with.

Dinner is ready, table is set, and Carlos is freaking out like a 15 years old teenager in front of his wardrobe. He has literally no idea what to wear, he doesn’t want to be too elegant, neither too sloppy. And he’s definitely freaking out. In the end, after almost 30 minutes of staring at his clothes, he decides to wear TK’s favourite jeans, the ones that fit him like a second skin highlighting his butt just nicely (TK made it very clear, that he has to wear them just for him, anyone else cannot see him wearing them), plus a burgundy button-down shirt.

He just finished buttoning his shirt when he hears the door open, and TK steps on the hardwood floor.

“Carlos? Where are you?” He hears TK calling him.

“I’m here, Babe. In the bedroom.” He replies.

He then hears TK steps getting closer and closer as he walks through their apartment.

The minute TK walks into the bedroom and checks out his boyfriend, you can clearly see his shoulders relax and a little smirk grow at his lips.

“Oh, hello handsome. Did I mention I really, like _really_ , like those jeans?” He says with a wider grin on his face and a wink.

At that point, Carlos, as usual, has blushed. What can he say? He likes taking compliments, especially when they come from someone looking like TK. That man is perfect, and Carlos made a vow to make sure he knows, all the time. That’s why he takes the few steps that separate him from his boyfriend, and kiss him, slow and sweet, like they have all the time in the world.

When they separate, there’s a big smile on both their faces. And it’s just so perfect that Carlos almost protests when TK speaks.

“I think I should go and take a shower before having dinner. Plus, I believe I should dress up a little nice, since you’re looking like that and I surely don’t want to be the sloppy one here tonight.” He says with a smirk.

“Yeah, that’s fine. I’ll wait for you in the living room, I still have to heat the side dishes and then we’re good to have dinner.” Carlos replies.

“Ok, I’ll meet you in the living room soon then.” TK says placing a kiss to Carlos’ cheek.

“Oh, and by the way, your sexy wearing literally anything.” Carlos adds before walking to the kitchen, leaving a wide-eyed TK behind him.

When TK is done with the shower and freshly dressed up in a pair of skinny white jeans and a yellow t-shirt, he steps in the living room, finding it empty. So, he heads to the kitchen where he finds a dancing and singing Carlos. He put on some music while waiting for TK to be done and has been singing along with Ed Sheeran the whole time while moving his hips around along with the rhythm of the song that’s playing.

TK walks as silently as possible towards Carlos, completely hooked up to his voice and the way he’s moving. It takes Carlos more than 2 minutes to realize he has an audience. And when he turns around, he finds a very handsome and smiling TK staring at him. He takes the few steps that separate the two of them and as soon as he reaches TK, “Kiss Me” starts playing.

This has always been Carlos’ favourite song, and every time he listens to it, he can’t stop thinking about TK. That’s why he takes him in his arms and starts swinging around the room, holding TK by his hips, his hands are on Carlos’ shoulders, hands behind his neck, keeping him close.

Ed is now singing “ _So kiss me like you wanna be loved / You wanna be loved / You wanna be loved / This feels like falling in love / Falling in love / We're falling in love_ ” and while Carlos is holding TK, he starts to sing along with it. TK’s face lights up, his smile growing wider and wider as he stares at Carlos.

“You’re good at that, you know?” TK says.

“What?”

“Singing, and dancing, and holding me, and making me feel so damn safe. You know? At the beginning I thought all of this was gonna be so overwhelming and that at some point I was gonna ruin everything, screw up everything. But I just realized it’s been 2 years since we started dating, and I’ve never been this happy since… since, like forever. I’m happy with you, Carlos Reyes. I’m happy when I wake up next to you in the morning. I’m happy when I come home after a 24 hours shift and you’re here, welcoming me with a kiss, a hug and delicious food. I’m happy when I get to cuddle with you while sharing lazy kisses. I’m happy when we do sexy things in bed, especially when we do sexy things, to be completely honest. Point is, I am totally, deeply, helplessly in love with you, Carlos. I’ve always been.”

At this point both TK and Carlos were a sobbing mess. The both of them feeling so loved and so in love. It wasn’t the first time they said it, but this time it was so different. It was like for the first time they realized it was true. They were truly in love.

Carlos, after taking a deep long breath, looked down at TK and while staring in those amazing emerald eyes said:

“I love you too, mi amor. I always have. Since that night at the rescue scene. Since I Iaid eyes on you at the bar, while line dancing with you. I’ve always known I was going to fall in love with you. I never doubted that. And look at us, now. We’re living together, sharing every single little thing, from sleeping together, to eating or even (and I know it sounds trivial) going grocery shopping together. I feel like we are perfect. The two of us. Together. And it feels so much like forever. You’re my forever Tyler. You’ve always been.”

And that just felt like a promise. A promise Carlos swore himself to keep. He was going to marry this man, as soon as possible, because, he realized, he breathes for Tyler Kennedy Strand just as TK breathes for Carlos Reyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first ever Fanfic and of course it had to be Tarlos!  
> Let me know what you think about it in the comments and kuddos are really appreciated!


End file.
